


A French Pressed Bold Roast

by SomeSortofItalianRoast



Series: In Cups of Coffee [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSortofItalianRoast/pseuds/SomeSortofItalianRoast
Summary: Pepper Potts visits Wide Awake and gets the perfect cup of coffee.
Series: In Cups of Coffee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A French Pressed Bold Roast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo (card 3040), Square A-5 (Bold). Thank you to Tony Stark Bingo Discord Party. 
> 
> This story is a fluffy fic where Pepper visits a hipster coffee shop in Brooklyn. That's it, that's the fic.
> 
> While set around _In Cups of Coffee_ , this story stands alone.

Pepper knew she stood out like a sore thumb, in her crisp, pale gray silk sheath dress, matching suit jacket, and nude Louboutins. She looked like she belonged on Wall Street, not standing outside a hipster coffee shop in Brooklyn, which had a hand-written chalkboard out front advertising an “Iced Lavender and Mint London Fog Bubble Tea,” a “Spicy Mint Mocha Flat White,” and a “Mint Jelly Danish Pastry” as specials. But, she needed coffee and this place, Wide Awake, got the best reviews. She didn’t have long before she had to be back at the Tower, so she took a deep breath, needlessly readjusted the strap on her attaché case, and pushed the door open. 

There was a twinkling of bells as she did, and she glanced up to see the small silver bells announcing her entrance. She looked around the cafe as she walked to the counter, taking in the tables with mismatched chairs, and the comfortable looking armchairs scattered throughout the cafe. 

“What can I get started for you, ma’am?” the tattooed barista behind the counter asked. His name tag read “Steve.”

“The largest cup of the boldest roast you’ve got, black, please,” she said, taking a seat at one of the few counter stools. The barista nodded, but he didn’t reach for the pots of brewed coffee behind him. 

“I’ve got a nice brewed Italian Roast, it’s a bit bitter with a touch of a smokey flavor. But, if you have about five minutes or so, we have a special dark roast blend that I can make in a French Press. It’s stronger, darker, smoother, and bolder, yet has a caffeine level that rivals a light roast. It’s surprisingly not very popular with our normal crowd.” 

Pepper checked her watch, making sure she had enough time, before nodding. “That sounds lovely, thank you, Steve.” 

Steve nodded, and started pulling out the necessary things to make a French Press coffee. He carefully measured a coarsely ground coffee into the press, before getting some water from the espresso machine, pouring the water over the grounds in an intricate pattern. He covered the press and set a timer. “Want a pastry while you wait?”

“What do you have?” she asked, curiously leaning over to look at the pastry case. 

“We have some fresh cheese danishes, with strawberries, raspberries, and peaches, as well as some freshly baked banana bread, pumpkin bread, and pound cake.” Steve picked up a small plate and a pair of tongs. 

“Are there strawberries in the raspberry danish?” she asked. 

“No, just cheese filling and raspberries.” Steve pulled one out and put it on the plate. “Would you like it warmed?” At her nod, he popped it in a microwave under the counter, and brought it to her when it dinged, along with a fork and a napkin. The bells chimed, announcing a new customer. With a nod, he helped that patron, pulling a flat white and bringing it to the customer. Her coffee timer dinged just as she was finishing her danish, and Steve pushed the plunger down with a grace and carefulness she didn’t usually see in the coffeeshops Stark Industry executives usually frequented. 

“For here or to go?” Steve asked. Pepper sighed. 

“To go. I have to get back to Manhattan.” With a nod, Steve picked up a paper cup, and poured her French press coffee into it. There was a little left when he finished, so he picked up a ceramic mug, poured the rest into that, and put that on the counter in front of her, even as he turned around to finish preparing her to go cup.

“Drink that while I finish this and ring you up at the register.” Pepper shrugged, and took her credit card from her wallet. It was a matte black SI Visa that didn’t have her name on it. She put it on the counter and took a sip of her coffee. 

It was amazing, bold, dark, and smooth. There were hints of smoke and chocolate, but it was a perfect cup of coffee. She stopped Steve as he reached for her card. “Can I get a pound of these beans, as well?”

“Of course. Is whole bean okay?” At her nod, Steve weighed out a pound of the beans into a paper bag, closed it, and placed it and her large to go cup in front of her. 

“Anything else today, ma’am?” Pepper shook her head, taking another sip of her coffee. Steve rang her up, brought her a receipt to sign with a murmured “have a nice day, Ms. Potts,” and helped another customer. She smiled, signed her receipt, and tucked a $50 bill under her plate, stacking the now-empty mug on it. She put the bag of coffee beans into her attaché case, and stood to leave. She thanked Steve as she left, watching him deftly pull another espresso shot. She would be coming back. Most assuredly. There weren’t many places she could go where she could be someone other than the CEO of Stark Industries, and get the perfect cup of coffee.


End file.
